


keep me warm

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Maybe its Cheesy, Soft Love, Sweet Kisses, being in love, gentle smut, its really just soft, just two women in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: One night, Alleria realizes just how much she loves Alexstrasza.





	keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> Just something a little soft for miss julia <3 because this is what she deserves

Alleria Windrunner hated the cold, absolutely hated it. She was meant for much warmer climates, but yet here she was. Living in Northrend of all places. 

Life in Wyrmrest always came with bitter cold, no matter the hour. But that of the evening was far worse, it threatened to render even the most resilient of souls completely useless. 

Then again no soul had the dragon queen’s warmth to shield them.

Alleria shuddered at just the thought of the cold as she finally undressed from her armor, making her way to the grand bed where her wife slumbered. Under sheets and further still, so she was pressed into Alexstrasza’s arms.

It took only a moment for the dragon to stir with the most content sound. Even as the cold from her day lingered in Alleria’s bones, her Queen’s hands trailed across the scarred expanses of skin. Her warmth was far stronger, melding into her skin even from the lightest touches.

“Mmm, late to bed I see. I missed you.” Alexstrasza murmured, half asleep.

“I had every wish to join you sooner, but...a good run was the aid my soul wished for. Now I only desire the warmth of your arms.” Alleria pressed a kiss to the dragon’s jaw, smiling at the cute sleepy purr that fell from her lips.

Tighter, her wife’s arms curled around her. Alexstrasza’s eyes lazily slipped open when her hands traced down Alleria’s back, fingertips gracing every scar that marked her skin. “Something...troubles you then?”

_ “Troubled.  _ But not any longer, most certainly not now.”

Alexstrasza purred louder. A series of gentle kisses traced right down the curve of the ranger’s jaw. “Still I worry...your heart deserves to know only peace, beloved.”

“With you? Peace is all my heart knows.”

A bite of cold dared to dance across her skin, poor Alleria shuddered. But that would not do, not with the queen. Alexstrasza’s hands were an immediate welcome blessing, they moved around her waist, warm and soft. 

“You  _ deserve  _ to be warm,  _ that  _ fortunately is something I can remedy as of this moment.”

In a second, her body molded to Alleria’s own so tight. She shared her body’s immense heat as easily as she shared her heart. Even such a touch had the ranger so grateful for Alexstrasza and everything that her hands brought.

Before, she could have never let another close to her like this. But Alexstrasza was so very different. Alleria had never known anyone quite like her, to always have a level of kindness that went unmatched by most. 

One of the many reasons she married her.

With a huff, Alexstrasza kissed the end of Alleria’s nose. “I’ve lost you again, love.”

The ranger laughed. “No, silly dragon. I am right here, even when my thoughts are elsewhere...they are on you.”

“Oh, really? What thoughts might those be?” Alexstrasza asked, content to run her hand along a jagged scar across Alleria’s hip.

Alleria stole a kiss, well, several. One kiss melted into a second, then on. Unable to stop the smile that rose to her lips each time. Parting only to say her piece. “Only on the joy… you bring to my life, my love.”

The dragon let loose a contented sound. Her lips continued a path downward, down over the curve of the ranger’s throat. “You deserve nothing less, you are a beauty...a  _ survivor.  _ But it is high time you let that warrior spirit rest.”

Even with Alexstrasza kissing across her shoulders and chest, Alleria felt tears sting the back of her eyes. “I never felt like I could before...but you changed my life.”

With no response, the ranger continued. Gasping softly as the Queen’s hands found the rest of her skin which marred her back, fingertips nearly rendered her speechless. Her wife’s loving touch only made her heart ache more.

“Your arms bring me a peace that I have not ever known. You are a calm in the storms around my heart. You give me hope for a future, one where I might believe that there is nothing to fear…”

She stifled a soft moan as sweetly,  _ so, so  _ sweetly, Alexstrasza’s mouth closed around the flushed peak of her breast. There was no heavy desire or raging passion, no clinging to one and other in search of desperate release. There was only the softest touch, the warmest love that the Queen of Dragons could give.

Alleria threaded her fingers through fine crimson hair. Her eyes fell shut as the warmth of her wife’s body shielded her own, the tears of uncontained love finally falling down her cheeks. 

“My brave warrior, so, so brave.  _ Tell me. _ ” Alexstrasza praised, her hand gliding further down. Her fingertips brushed past the ranger’s firm muscles and powerful thighs, taking in every scar and mark.

“You-  _ Alexstrasza,  _ you- are the light in the darkness. The lone star i-in an otherwise empty sky.” Alleria just barely managed to choke out when her queen’s fingers brushed past the curls between her legs. 

Alexstrasza just held her, purring and cooing to the ranger just as she always did in such intimate moments. She hushed the whimpers and pleas that managed to roll forth from Alleria. The Queen touched her with such love and reverence, Alleria’s heart  _ ached. _

“Does that feel good, my heart?”

All Alleria could do was give a small nod. Especially as the Queen’s fingers parted her dripping folds, so ready for her touch. With practiced ease, she found all the aching places between her thighs. Each one making Alleria fall apart a little more.

Alexstrasza finally caught sight of the tears. Her free hand coming up to brush them away, cradling the ranger’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Smiling wide at the flustered look that had overtaken Alleria’s expression.

“That’s it, just let go for me. There is no need to last, _ just feel. _ ” She encouraged.

So Alleria did. Shaking and moaning, she came undone around her wife’s fingers. Her nails painting a gentle pattern across her shoulders as she tried to anchor herself. To let Alexstrasza guide her through.

Murmured praises and bouts of love followed as they settled against one and other. The ranger could only nuzzle deeper into her wife’s arms, her mind in a haze. But her tears still flowed, and Alexstrasza wiped them away without question.

“Shh, you’re okay...you are here. You are  _ alive.”  _

Alleria smiled and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to her queen’s. “You make me feel alive.”

Alexstrasza let out a purr, nuzzling her face against her wife’s. “You are the one who keeps my fire burning, even when the world decrees that my light should have gone out long ago.”

The warmth of her palm found its place on Alleria’s chest, right above where her heart lay within her body - beating so powerfully. “I vowed to you. I will never let you go, I will love you.  _ Defend you.  _ Even if all the world turns against us.”

“I love you, Alexstrasza. More than I can sometimes put into words.” Alleria whispered, placing her hand atop of the one over her heart.

“You do not need words. I  _ always  _ know.”

So there while wrapped up in the arms of her wife, Alleria was reminded of the peace Alexstrasza brought to her soul. From her promises to never leave her side, to always protect her. To touch her with such reverence and care.

The Queen of Dragons, Guardian of all Life, had shown the ranger what it meant to  _ truly  _ live and to truly love another.

**Author's Note:**

> :') im just a big soff tonight


End file.
